Wrath of the Phoenix Tyrant
by OnikageHyuga
Summary: 13 years after Heroes come in twoes by Sting5


_**The Blackout**_

_**No I don't own naruto.**_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Kenji hid in a old abandoned house with a handful of ninja with him, all he had left. The building he was in was once a prosperous village called __**Konoha. **_Kenji and his men looked through a concealed hole in the wall as thousands and thousands of soldiers dressed in black and red armor walked by. They didn't know who started this attack but it was the most devastating attack the world had ever known. The steps of the soldiers outside shook the ground as they stepped in unison.

Kenji made his way stealthily up to the second level. He took a telescope and looked towards the rear. Out of the smoke surrounded by men was a man on a black horse. The smoke seemed to be generating from around him. One of the ninja with Kenji placed and invisibility jutsu on Kenji. Kenji jumped from roof top to roof top making his way closer to what appeared to be the leader of this army.

Kenji stopped on the building next to him.

------------------

A soldier carrying the flag walked in front of the mysterious ruler and bowed. "Lord Onikage I have the report.

Kenji fell back onto his hands.

_---_

_Flash Back_

_---_

Tetsuo stood over Michiko and Akujiki Hyuga's dead body, with their blood still dripping from his sword. Kenji broke from the water prison he was in as Onikage running forward at who Tetsuo disappeared into mist. Oni kneeled at their feet crying, the tears from his eyes burned up on his cheeks. He yelled into the air as two wings burst from his back and he flew into the sky, leaving his head band and his blades.

-----

That was 13 years ago, to this day.

-----

"Oni," Kenji said quietly to himself. Just then the rulers head turned to the side. He jumped off the horse and landed on the building in front of Kenji. His eyes filled red but glowing orange. "What has happened to you Onikage? Where have you been?"

"You do not get to say my name," Oni said with 2 voices. An arrow from the group of renegade ninja's flew through the air at Oni, but lit on fire and turned to ash when it was a foot away. Flames engulfed Onikage, and he appeared in a burst of flames in front of the archer. He reached down and grabbed the man by his face lifting him eye level. The man set on fire and fell to the ground a burnt skeleton.

Kenji ran forward and drew his massive blade swinging down bringing it through Onikage. Onikage fell in half and puffed into smoke. Kenji looked up to see Onikage flying down with a double bladed sword, cracking Kenji in the face with a kick. Kenji feel backwards but caught himself. He threw boulders from his sides at Oni but they were molten before they even touched him. Oni moved so fast it was like blur. From a nearby burnt up tree Chihiro jumped into action swinging at Oni with her katar fast and fierce. Oni moved from side to side blocking each attack. In one quick move he tore the weapon from her hand and grabbed her by the throat tossing her into the crowd of soldiers below but she was quick to whip her self back onto the building with her kusurigami. She swung her chained whip around and wrapped it around Onikages neck. Oni grabbed the chain and jerked the female ninja towards him. He took her by the throat and dropped but slashed across her face before she hit the ground. All the ninjas that were left from the attack jumped to help their previous leader. Naruto, Choji, Lee Ino and a wounded Sakura now stood in front of Kenji, in their fighting stances. Naruto was the first to attack sending multiple clones after him. Onikage stepped forward spin kicking one, straight punching through another and grabbing the actual Naruto by the throat and putting his serrated kunai into his heart, and ripping it out. Oni held him by the throat punching his face until his face was unrecognizable, and head butting him as he fell to the ground lifeless. An enraged Ino jumped forward and tried to use a mind jutsu but fell to the ground holding her head and shaking. Choji ran forward but an arrow from the army struck him in the side. Lee who looked almost exactly like Guy, took off his weights and ran forward with great speed. The two disappeared it seemed like, then from the sky Lee fell to the ground with a hand print on his face and missing an arm. Kenji stepped forward looking at the fallen ninja, while sakura gathered the fallen ninja and attempted an escape.

He lifted his sword from the ground. "Stop," Oni said while freezing Kenji with some strange kind of heat wave jutsu. He had become very powerful in his fire jutsus. "If this must happen, it will happen elsewhere, where there is no distractions," Oni said while pointing at his troops.

Oni put his hand on the ground and flames covered both Oni and Kenji teleporting them to the top of Hokage's faces, the highest point in Konoha. The flame torched trees let ash fly through the air, surrounding the two of them. Oni took off the outer armor, and threw his double bladed sword in between them. Kenji did the same, as the two stared each other down.

"_What made you like this Onikage, what has distorted you so much!"_

"_It begins with a dark glowing ember, something black burning it's way out of me, searing the flesh, pain is the only thing I feel, Scars are all I see. This village will see what I have seen, and feel what I have felt."_

"_It doesn't have to be like this Oni, let me help you I know your angry."_

"_YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU STOOD THERE AND WATCHED, I thought you were my friend."_

"_I am your friend, and there was nothing I could do."_

"ENOUGH!" Oni screamed as he bolted forward kicking Kenji to the ground. Kenji jumped up but was struck back down and kicked through the burning trees. Kenji stood up and cracked his back. Fiercely Kenji jumped forward at Oni with a fist that was blocked with Oni's shins, and was kicked across the face with his opposite foot. Kenji flew to the ground but puffed into smoke. Kenji came from the right with a hard fist to the side of Oni's face. Onikage landed on the ground and slid across the dirt. With his head down Oni looked up with the phoenix tattoos appearing on his face. Kenji readied himself as the lightning fast Onikage flew through the air, his fists and feet striking so fast that they weren't visible. Kenji threw a double fisted punch, but Oni punched both arms to his side.

"SHIN BYAKUGAN"

Oni using gentle fist pummeled his old friends chest closing many of the gates, and kicking him in the lower jaw, sending him flying through the air. Oni brought his arm down and started to charge his chakra into his hand mimicking the Chidori, but instead with fire. It crackled with the sound of burning wood. Oni drew back his fist and threw it forward launching him across the ground striking Kenji directly in the chest. Kenji lay in a pile of himself.

"So this is how its got to be, Oni. Ok then he said standing up straight trying to shake off the previous strike he took. The rubble from the ground surrounded Kenji in a cocoon of rock. The rock shattered and Kenji emerged from the coffin, grey and hardened. A statue appeared next to Oni cracking him in the face, and before he landed another one kicked him into the air, it was the stone cold barrage. Oni had finally hit the ground, feeling like he had been hit by a ton of bricks. It took much strength to stand up. He put his hands in the air, the burnt up tree ashes gathered around Oni. They fell into his hand. He cupped his hands and covered the ash with his other hand. He blew into the ashes causing a tidal wave of flames to fly forward and cover Kenji. Kenji who was shielding himself in his rock was starting to feel the heat.

The rock now becoming brittle from the heat was crushed in by Oni's fist. The two knew in their minds what this fight would come down to, either one of them or both of them dead. Onikage brought up his fist's as well as Kenji. They bolted forward, Oni kicking kanji's head and kanji punching his face. Kenji punched him once, then again, then uppercut him. Onikage caught onto Kenji's fist and ran down his arm field goal kicking his head, and elbowing him in the chest on the way down. Onikage whipped off a couple quick hand signals, "Heat Wave Confusion,"

Kenji watched as Onikage turned into a wavy mirage, and then disappear. A kick to the side of the head, a grapple throwing him to the ground. Kenji stood up trying to make sense of the situation. Kenji felt the ground and instantly turned around grabbing Onikage out of the mirage and throwing him towards the cliff edge. Onikage hit the side of a large boulder knocking him away from the edge. Both of them at once looked at their weapons, and sprinted for them. Kenji used an earth manipulation jutsu to throw Oni's weapon in the air, but Onikage propelled himself into the air with his fire catching his weapon.

Kenji jumped up at Onikage making it an airborne battle. Kenji slashed at Onikage cutting his double bladed sword in half. "Flash Burn," Oni yelled and a huge burst of fire and sparks rushed into chest knocking him to the ground. Oni came spinning to the ground with both of his swords and stabbed at his friend who was moved just in time. Kenji seeing that Oni's blades were stuck in the ground swung low at Oni's body, but was not quick enough and Oni rolled backwards and sprung up upper cutting Kenji in the stomach using fire to propel himself upwards.

Kenji stood back and gathered all his chakra and chakra from the rock and soil around him, channeling it into the ground, releasing the Gargoyle that is inside of him. From the ground underneath him a huge rock snake took him in its great mouth. By this time both of them have already gone through their different form, Onikage had both wings out and the orange glow of the Phoenix, and Kenji had taken on his rock layers and his eyes had taken the stone glare. It was time for both of them to show their final form and to leave all their energy on the line. A rock snake came from the ground and coiled around. Kenji was about to show his strongest and most powerful form. The Gargoyle emerged from the snakes mouth. He stood at 8 feet tall, his skin as grey as stone, his eyes black and hollow. With horns protruding from his scalp. The ground shook as he stepped. At this point there was no turning back, he had all the rock in his power.

Oni becoming aware of Kenji's great and powerful strength knew he could not defeat such an awesome entity even with all of his power. He would have to use the one power that he had, which will most likely end in his own death as well. The great gargoyle appeared in front of Onikage grabbing him within his large stone claw. He stuck Oni over and over again beating him till he was limp in his hand. He dropped the man onto the ground and flapped his stone wings and the force pushed Onikage off the face of the mountain.

He turned to walk away but a triumphant roar shook the air. The gargoyle looked back to witness something not many in history have ever have survived to see. A transparent phoenix landed in front of the gargoyle, in the center of it was, Onikage. The bird became full as feathers and skin covered the man inside. The gargoyle and the phoenix attacked each other, with each strike explosions and earthquakes rattled the scene. The gargoyle and phoenix becoming wary in the battle landed on opposite sides of the map. The phoenix was strong and precise enough to break through the shell of the rock beast. The gargoyle put his hands into the earth gathering chakra from the entire earth.

The phoenix flew high into the sky using the heat from the sun, and earth core to fill his power. The phoenix took a ball of fire into his mouth that would take out the moon and grew in size and wing span, so he could dive at the gargoyle and sound shattering speeds. The gargoyle used the rotation of the earth, to propel himself forward with great momentum. As the two grew near, and the earth stood still, and grew cold. At the instant of the impact it was as if time itself had stopped. After almost 10 seconds a shockwave blew across the earth that was more powerful than any tornado, and more devastating that any catastrophe ever recorded in history. The mountain itself was brought to below ground level. Flaming chunks of rock and wood were scattered all over the countries and the shock of the collision had rattled the very foundations of the earth causing avalanches 400 hundred miles away.

Kenji and Oni laid in the center of crater, lifeless. What left of the medical ninja from the surrounding towns came to the scene when they felt the enormous blast. They took both of them to a hospital 5 hours away, from what was once konoha. It didn't look like they could do anything for poor Oni. He lived most of his life alone and died the same way. Kenji would not make a full recovery for almost a full year. It would be another year after that before Konoha was restored to its old self. Konoha had taken an outstanding population loss due to not everyone being able to evacuate before the attack.

-----------------------------

2 years after

-----------------------------

Kenji and a scarred Chihiro walk through a grave yard and step up to the unmarked statue that was where Onikage had been buried. Kenji fell to his knees and started to cry. He punched the ground and said, "I miss you, you were my only true friend, you will never be forgotten Oni." He stepped away from the ground after placing three items on the ground in front of the statue. Oni's old headband, and his two trench blades.

"Whats all this crying about Kenji, don't you know the story of the phoenix, it dies so it can live again, I'll always be with you, all you have to do is call, you know what you need to do," a voice called from inside his mind.

Kenji confused did a summoning jutsu. "Phoenix Tyrant Jutsu!" From the sky a flame erupted and flew to the ground landing in front of Kenji. The Phoenix disappeared and Oni dropped down in front of him, in his teenage form. "I'm Back. Wow I look a bit young don't I," Oni said as he aged himself to his adult form.

**Oh Dear… a new chapter in Kenji and Oni's life has begun.**


End file.
